When Love Strikes
by Gryffindorprincess666Slytherin
Summary: Mia is a lonely, slightly introverted 7th year. Jenna is her insane best friend. Will the two manage to make plans to fall in love with the boys of their dreams? OCxOc OCxOC


Mia wandered around the library, grateful for the quiet it provided. Mia often stole away to the library, finding it comforting. She glanced down several rows of books, none of which caught her interest. She sat down at a table and sighed.

"Mia, there you are!" Jenna plopped beside her friend. Mia gasped, clutching her throat with her hand.

"Jenna, you scared me!" She complained.

"I'm good at that. So, what're you doing here?" Jenna asked. Mia's heart slowed down and she gulped in air.

"Nothing, I was finding a distraction for myself," she shrugged. "Every time I try to write my potions essay the words blend together."

"That's because you're bad a potions. I'd offer to help, but we both know I'm worse. I'm also in a year below you." Jenna moaned loudly. Mia quirked an eyebrow.

"You may be a year below me, but you could probably come up with a better essay than I could," she stuck out her tongue jokingly.

"Which of us managed to get an E last year? Pretty sure that was you." Jenna shot back and poked Mia in her side, hard. She squeaked in surprise before poking Jenna back. She simply shook her head, dismissing Jenna's words.

"It's just because I spent more time in the library than the common room."

"No, it's because you're a nerd!" Mia glared at Jenna, but there was a smile on her face. "Fine, you were avoiding lover-boy!"

"I am not!" A blush began to spread across her face, and she glanced down at her feet, hiding her face behind her hair. She bit her lip and shook her head quickly. "I mean, I _was_ not."

"Oh! You're still ignoring him then!" Jenna gave her a sly look "You have it bad, girl!"

"Shut up!" She cried, laughing slightly while her face was turned a bright red

"Oh my god, now you need to spill! You refused to tell me last year! All I know is I'm pretty sure he's your year, Gryffindor." Jenna slammed her hands on the table, making Mia jump a bit. She sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing to tell," she promised.

"Oh right. Because avoiding a guy to the point your grades improve is nothing? Of course it isn't! I'll tell if you do." Jenna's offer was fool proof. Mia's eyes met Jenna's and she smirked slightly.

"Fine," she sighed. "His name is Adam. He's in my charms and herbology classes. He was helping me with some homework in the common room and... Well, he kissed me. I haven't had the guts to talk to him sense." Mia dropped her eyes to the table.

"But... but... that was last year! You've been ignoring a guy since last year!"

"He sent me a few letters over the summer and I wasn't sure how to respond, so I haven't. We see each other in class but I just feel so stupid and I can't approach him."

"Ooh! Is he the one making googly eyes at you when you pick me up for breakfast? The really cute one, with the awesome hair?" Mia simply nodded and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Yeah… okay, your turn!" she said, intending to hold Jenna to her deal.

"Okay, so you know that Slytherin I'm always complaining about? The seeker? Erm, um uh... N-not uhm, not him!" Jenna stuttered out, but Mia smiled wickedly.

"Keep talking," she coaxed. "A Slytherin you say? Isn't that kind of... Forbidden fruit? Seeing that you're a Gryffindor?" She winked.

"Oh shut up! Besides, I doubt it'd, you know, work out. Last time I talked to him was that lovely shouting match in the great hall."

"So that was him? Oh he was cute. What was that fight about, anyway?"

"He called me short, so I pushed his face into mashed potatoes and he threatened to bite me. It kind of went down-hill from there. You should talk to this Adam guy!" Jenna tacked on the end. Mia broke into laughter. Of course, knowing Jenna, that had been all the fight was about.

"There's really nothing else to say! Every time I think about going up to talk to him, either there's another girl already there, or I lose all my nerve."

"Yes, but it's _you_ who he makes googly eyes at! I'll go with you next time! Or I'll ask him out for you! That's the ultimatum!" Jenna put her most sadistic grin on her face, and Mia's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't!" she spoke lowly, almost threateningly. "And why don't you tell this Slytherin you have a thing for him? At the very least you both have very... Strong, feelings for each other."

"Let's make a deal" Jenna said, standing up and offering Mia a hand up as well. "Let's go back to the common room. If you ask your Adam out, next time I have a fight with Sebastian, I'll kiss him."

"I... I don't know, Jenna," she muttered. "I mean I've barely talked to him this year, he'll probably think I'm crazy or something."

"No, no he won't. He'll think it's adorable, because you're adorable. If anyone is going to be accused of being insane, it's me. Do you agree to the deal?"

Mia stuck her tongue out teasingly and hesitated for a moment. Mia took Jenna's hand and stood up.

"Fine, we have a deal," she agreed.

"I'm pretty sure your boy toy is on the team, and we didn't have practice tonight, so he should be there!"

Mia followed behind her, though slowly. Her head was pounding in her chest and she could hear her own heartbeat. Jenna dragged her along by the hand and up some stairs.

"Quit looking like I'm taking you to the executioner." Jenna laughed and stopped in front of the portrait hole. "Um, I forget the password."

"Balderdash," she Mia whispered, and the portrait unlocked, allowing them entrance.

"Did you just swear to get into our common room? What's the world coming too?" Jenna exclaimed loudly as she stepped in. Several people looked over in alarm, but seeing the excitable 6th year, thought nothing of it.

Oh, Gods..." Mia muttered, seeing Adam sitting on the couch by the fireplace.

"Ooh! Prince charming is alone! Perfect time for the Belle to sweep him off his feet! Go, sleeping beauty! Let down your long hair!" Jenna laughed, pushing her friend towards Adam. "By the way, scream all you want. You're with me. No one will listen to you."

"Okay, you just mixed like... Four different Disney movies," Mia shook her head and laughed. She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and headed over to Adam.

"You go girl!" Jenna shouted after her. Adam looked up from his essay and shot an alarmed look at Jenna. Seeing Mia approaching him, he broke into a smile.

"I think your friend is broken." he joked.

"Just a little," she agreed, standing before him and smiling. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing to the open spot next to him. He put his legs up and shot her a teasing smile.

"That depends how far you want to take it"

"What do you mean by that?" She smirked, grabbing his legs and moving them. She sat down and then placed his legs back down, across her lap.

"I expected you to sit on them, but this is more favorable." He grinned. "So, has the beauty come with a reason?" Mia's cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat.

"Actually..." She closed her eyes. "I- I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime? We could have a picnic down by the lake..." She suggested. He put a hand to his chest and faked a gasp.

"The lady has taken the words right out of my mouth! Actually, I was going to ask you to Hogsmeade next week, but close enough."

"Perfect. Are you free tomorrow at seven?"

"You're taking away my manly pride! Here I was, unable to talk to you for 4 years, and you come along and make it seem easy! I'll meet you by the lake. You get candy, and I'll bring food!"

"Sure, I make it _seem_ easy..." She muttered to herself. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then," she winked at him before moving his legs up and standing, then placing his legs back down. She made her way back towards Jenna.

"Wait!" he caught her wrist and spun her around. "You forgot something!" She jerked to a stop and turned back to him, a questioning expression on her face.

"What?" She asked.

He tugged her arm until she was standing right in front of where he was sitting. He sat up a planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Nothing, I must have been imagining things. I highly suggest you get your friend some help." He mumbled. Mia's body tensed, shocked. She smiled at his words before leaning down again, brushing her lips against his.

"I'll keep that in mind," she promised and pulled away.

You: Meanwhile, Jenna was bobbing up and down in excitement. The first year she'd forced to play chess with her was looking in alarm.

"Miss, are you alright?" the boy asked in concern

"Screw off kid! I'm having a moment!"

"Oh my God I still can't breathe," Mia muttered to Jenna once she was close enough. Jenna exploded and threw her arms around her friend.

"My little girl is growing up! Momma is soo proud!" Jenna shouted loudly. Mia laughed and hugged Jenna back, though not as enthusiastically.

"Oh hush," she joked. "So, when do I get to see you hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Um, I said next argument. So probably tomorrow at breakfast, knowing that idiot." Jenna flushed slightly. "Hey, you wanna sleep in the 6th year dorm tonight? Angie is still in the Hospital wing so there's an extra bed!"

"Sure, sounds fun. I'd rather not sleep in my bed tonight. Knowing my roommates, they'll question me non-stop." Mia nodded.

"You forget. I have twin blondes." Jenna motioned over her shoulder to two identical girls who looked like dolls. They had matching evil smirks on their faces.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she sighed before laughing playfully. She offered her arm out to Jenna. "So, shall we head up to your room, then?"

"Yup. Want to stop by your dorm firs-! Crap!" She ducked back to the first year and moved a piece. "Check mate, kid. Now, as I was saying, let's stop by your dorm so you can get your PJS."

"Uh... Sure." She nodded before leading Jenna towards her dorm, and wiping her hands of the odd action.

"Oh! Can you get Adam to step on the stairs tomorrow morning? I'd love to use the slide!" Jenna laughed, plopping down on her friend's bed when they'd made it to the dorm.

Mia fluttered around the room, grabbing a few things and stuffing them into a bag. She simply giggled at her friend. Mia nodded when she was ready, and the two girls headed to Jenna's dorm.

_**The next morning because we are incredibly lazy. **_

Mia looked drowsily up at the clock. She sighed and sat up, knowing that she had to get ready. She throw a pillow at Jenna. "Wake up," she said groggily.

"CAT FLUFF!" Jenna shouted as she woke up suddenly. "Oh, I mean, morning."

Mia snorted and shook her head, hanging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up unsteadily.

"Mia, has anyone ever told you that you're drunk in the morning?" Jenna asked, getting up herself and stalking to her wardrobe. "Does pink go with red? It's too early to remember"

"No, it never occurred to me," she replied sarcastically as she pulled her clothes out of her bag. "I think so... But let's not forget that everything goes good with black."

"It's settled then! On this Saturday, I shall wear the pink blouse, black sweater, and red jeans!" Jenna exclaimed, getting dressed. "Okay, ready."

"You're way too excited for it to be this early in the morning." Mia commented when she was ready as well.

"Do we need to wear our robes? I kind of forget..."

I'd assume so, yes."

"Alright." Jenna grabbed her robe and headed out the door. "Damn, they're still stairs."

She shook her head and bounced lightly down the steps, glancing back expectantly towards Jenna.

"Come on," she coaxed. Jenna sighed and walked down the steps.

"We made a stupid bet, didn't we? And now I have to play tonsil hockey with Sebastian Thunder."

"His last name is 'Thunder'?" She giggled. "And yes, it was a stupid bet, but you still have to uphold your end of the deal," she smirked teasingly.

"Fine. I'll do it. No, I think his last name is actually Thor... but his hair is too white to be a Norse God's..." Jenna sighed again. "Let's head to breakfast. You're not invited to my funeral."

"If it's your funeral, you'll be dead, and therefore unable to stop me," she reasoned, her eyes sparkling.

"I'll tell- Okay, you're right." The two girls stopped in front of the Great Hall. "Well, maybe he won't argue with me today!" Mia smiled triumphantly, knowing she had won the argument.

"Then you have to be the one to instigate it. I'm not letting you out of it that easily."

"But he hasn't done anything to piss me off ye- OH MY GOD YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Jenna shouted. Really, it was her fault for not paying attention, but it was Sebastian's fault because he was _himself_. Mia laughed and excused herself to the Gryffindor table.

Sebastian chuckled and folded his arms over his chest, standing up straight and tall, exuding confidence.

"Morning, Grey. I see you're in a cheery mood," he teased, his voice and eyes malicious.

"I was, but then you came and ruined it. I mean, I went to so much trouble matching my outfit, and you got oatmeal all over me!" Jenna stepped gestured to her shirt.

"Oh, did I?" He asked, feigning innocence. "Maybe you should have been paying more attention." He waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, I did you a favor. Now you have an excuse to change out of those hideous clothes."

"Urgh! You are such a... a... I can't even think of a word bad enough!" She glared at him, the effect rather lacking. "Argh! Must you be such a giant!" She stepped onto the Hufflepuff table to get a better glaring angle. He quirked an eyebrow expectantly and chuckled.

"Must you be so short?" He retorted, laughing to himself as a few Hufflepuffs shifted away from Jenna quickly. "Why don't you wear stilts? You know, like those people from the circus? Of course, you'd know all about the circus, considering you look like something that would come from one."

"I'm not that short! I'm 5'6! Get up here! I'll prove you're just a giant!" Sebastian shook his head but stood up on the table next to her, smirking down at her.

"Aw, you're so short. I'd say that you were adorable too, but we both know that would be a lie," he snorted. Jenna looked Sebastian up and down. A grin crept onto her face.

"You say I'm badly dressed, yet you're wearing a tie like that?" She grabbed the offending object, an argyle, heart pattern on it. By now, every eye in the Great Hall was on them. "I think this was stylish in the 80s..."

Sebastian bent closer, getting eye level with her. Jenna intensified her glare, hoping to make him cringe. The poor Hufflepuffs around her averted their eyes.

"Don't forget, I'm not the one with oatmeal dripping down my shirt," he said, purposefully ignoring her words.

"Ooh, are you saying you want oatmeal on your shirt too?" Jenna asked. She tugged on the tie in her hand, yanking the 7th year forward, and connecting them at the lips.

Instead of being pushed away as she expected, Sebastian's arms came up around her, holding her closer. Her hands tangled in his hair, and his wrapped around her waist. Sebastian finally broke the kiss and pulled away, glancing around him before clearing his throat. For once, he had no idea how to respond.

A muffled 'yes' was heard from Mia's direction.

"If you want his back, I'll meet you on the Astronomy tower at 8" Jenna whispered into his ear, holding his tie in his face, and sticking her tongue out at him.

His hand instinctively came to his throat, feeling around for the tie he knew wasn't there. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing how to respond.

"Fine," he growled and jumped off the table.

"Hang on!" Jenna jumped after him. "You can't go around with all your buttons done up now." She reached to his neck and undid the top three buttons of his white button down shirt. "Much better." He smirked and leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear.

"And make sure you show up wearing something with much less oatmeal, and shows a lot more skin." He pulled back before turning on his heel and heading towards the doors.

Jenna stood shocked for a second until Mia came up to her. She poked her friend in the side and Jenna jumped.

"Holy hell..." was all she managed. She reached up and loosely knotted the hideous tie around her own neck.

"Well... That was an unexpected turn of events." Mia muttered. Jenna's face bloomed into a large smile.

"Unexpected, but no less pleasant." Jenna agreed. Mia smiled at her.

"This is going to sound awful, but I hope Angie is still out sick. I'll tell all if you do when we get back to the dorm!" Mia offered. Jenna raised a brow.

"Alright deal." The two shook on it.

And throughout the day, none of the teachers could figure out why 4 students, all so different with nothing in common all had the same look on their face. Intense delight and hesitant expectancy.

**Alright, so this was written by a person I met on omegle and myself. Hardly anything was changed, just me taking out parts that didn't make any sense, adding words here and there, and just all around formatting. If it seems like 2 people wrote it, now you know why. If you for some reason have a desire to find me on Omegle to write a fantastic story like this of your own, simply ask you chatee if they're me. You'll know because I'll tell you I'm publishing it, and the story will appear on this account; not any other!**


End file.
